This invention relates to helmet attachment mechanisms used with mounting assemblies for night vision devices, and more particularly to a shroud plate which may act as an interface between a helmet and the helmet mount for a night vision device.
Night vision devices are commonly used by military personnel for conducting operations in low light or night conditions. The night vision devices used by the military typically include image intensifier tubes and associated optics that convert infrared and near infrared light into viewable images. A common night vision device currently being used in the U.S. Army is the PVS7 night vision goggle, manufactured by ITT Corporation of Roanoke, Va.
Assemblies for mounting night vision devices to a helmet are well-known in the art. These mounting assemblies allow a user""s hands to remain free while viewing a scene through the night vision device. It is also desirable for these mounting assemblies to be removable from the helmet so that they do not interfere with a user""s actions when they are not needed, such as during the daytime or when a user parachutes from an airplane.
A night vision device may be attached to a helmet through a helmet attachment mechanism which acts as an interface between a helmet mount and the helmet. In previous designs, helmet attachment mechanisms have been attached to a helmet by a strap secured around the helmet. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,776 to Soto et al. However, in such mechanisms, the strap and helmet attachment mechanism is not permanently attached to the helmet, and may be susceptible to being lost during a maneuver or simply being misplaced. Alternatively, fasteners have been used to secure attachment mechanisms directly to the helmet. Yet, previous helmet attachment mechanisms have comprised sharp edges and/or hooked shaped portions which may interfere with or even seriously injure a user. For instance, a hook portion may catch the shroud line of an opening parachute, cutting the line or violently jerking the user""s head and neck. In order to prevent a shroud line from snagging on a helmet attachment mechanism, paratroopers have placed tape or a similar material over the mechanism before jumping and engaging their parachute. However, this is not desirable because it then requires removal of the tape before the night vision mount can be attached and a new piece of protection is required for each use of the helmet mount. Moreover, a suitable material may not always be available.
These and other problems exist with the helmet attachment mechanisms for night vision devices disclosed in the prior art. Consequently a need exists for an improved helmet attachment mechanism.
The present invention, therefore, provides for a shroud plate to act as an interface between a helmet mount and a helmet. More particularly, the shroud plate of the present invention allows a helmet mount for a night vision device to be easily attached and removed from a helmet. Further, when the night vision device is not attached to the helmet, the shroud plate has no sharp edges or hook portions or any other type of crevice or opening on which an opening parachute shroud line may snag.
The present invention provides for a shroud plate for headgear comprising a shell, an insert, a lock and a release mechanism wherein the shell extends around at least a portion of the insert has a smooth surface with rounded edges and corners and is shaped to match the contour of the headgear. Further, the insert is adapted to receive a lock plate, the lock is adapted to secure the lock plate to the insert, and the release mechanism allows for removal of the lock plate from the insert.